


George Glass

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony will be Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Ned looks suspicious and he totally shouldn’t, Peter makes good life choices. “Since when are you dating someone?” he asks. Liz and MJ lean forward in interest but probably for different reasons. Peter doesn’t think MJ’s interest in people in crisis is normal but what’s he know?“Since the weekend,” he says, smiling a little.Predictably Ned looks offended about this. “You ditched building the Death Star with me to go hang out with your boyfriend?” he asks.





	George Glass

Ned looks suspicious and he totally shouldn’t, Peter makes good life choices except that one time he drunk made out with Flash but that’s half on Flash and it was back to the regularly scheduled Flash being a dick afterwards anyway. So really, it wasn’t like that bad life choice panned out any it was just a weak moment. “Since when are you dating someone?” he asks. Liz and MJ lean forward in interest but probably for different reasons. Peter doesn’t think MJ’s interest in people in crisis is normal but what’s he know?

“Since the weekend,” he says, smiling a little. Tony kind of has a _reputation_ so he didn’t really know _what_ was going on, and he’s in MIT so there’s _that_ to consider but they worked it out eventually. Its not like he couldn’t afford all his gifts to Peter so he hadn’t really thought much of them even if he secretly hoped it meant _something_. Tony had admitted to enjoying spoiling him anyway because he always looked so surprised about it.

Predictably Ned looks offended about this. “You ditched building the Death Star with me to go hang out with your boyfriend?” he asks.

Which like, _kind_ of. “Ned, we can build the Death Star another day,” he says without adding that Tony was only in town for a couple days anyway. Ned’s around all the time, Peter prioritized.

“But I wanted to build it _Saturday_,” he says, upset.

“Ned, we will have like four three day weekends coming up,” he points out. “We can build it then. Or procrastinate on our chemistry reports and build it instead of doing school work,” he points out. They both know that’s what they’re going to do because they both hate writing lab reports so he shouldn’t look so wounded.

“So how come we’ve never _met_ this guy?” MJ asks.

“And how come you haven’t given him a name?” Liz adds.

Because Tony’s not in New York most of the time and he’s not telling his friends he’s dating _Tony Stark_ Ned would have a heart attack and Peter’s not ready to live a Ned free life yet. Or ever.

“’Cus he doesn’t exist,” someone new says and they all turn to see Flash leaning out of his chair at the table across from them.

“He does _so_ Flash, stop eavesdropping,” Peter tells him.

“Yeah, Parker? Okay, then. What’s his name? George Glass?” he says, incredulous.

“No, Tony Stark,” Peter says, just as sarcastic even though its true. Why is it that Flash can never mind his own business?

Flash snorts, “oh my god, could you _imagine_? Seriously, he would not stoop that low,” Flash says, fully confident despite the fact that Peter knows he’s wrong. He can’t help the small laugh he lets out, which obviously confuses Flash but whatever. “So what’s the guy’s name?” Flash asks, raising an eyebrow.

“None of your business, Flash. Go back to failing English,” Peter tells him. Its Flash’s one weakness and he immediately looks flustered.

“I’m getting a seventy two!” he says, irritated.

“Dude, I’m getting an eighty five and I sleep through most of my classes _how_ are you getting a grade that low?” Ned asks and he even manages to pull off looking serious about it too. Peter knows he doesn’t sleep through English, he really likes the classics and always knows more than the rest of the class but Flash isn’t in his class so he doesn’t know that. He also knows Ned’s grade is higher than that.

Flash makes an irritated noise, “shut up, Leeds. Your best friend sucks.”

Liz frowns, “you’re off your game today, Flash. And Peter’s boyfriend is none of your business,” she adds, but more gently because she’s a nice person.

“He’s my business, what’s his name?” MJ asks, looking more interested than she normally is in this stuff. She claims being overly obsessed with who is sleeping with who is a distraction from real world issues. Peter thinks he can care about both because that time Liz and Flash almost dated threw him for a loop. But Liz’s dad scared him off pretty much the same way he had with Peter except Peter stuck around long enough to Liz to call her dad a dick and a misogynist for trying to control her dating life like she can’t make her own decisions. But in her dad’s defense they didn’t end up being compatible permanently even if Liz was also right. Now Peter’s pretty sure she’s dating MJ but neither have admitted to it.

“Why does everyone want to know so bad?” he asks.

“Because you ditched me for him,” Ned says.

“I just want to know,” MJ tells him.

“I’m kind of worried about you,” Liz says.

“Because he’s _obviously_ fake,” Flash adds.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Oh my god he’s not fake,” he mumbles.

*

Tony laughs, “they think I’m _fake_?” he asks and Peter, on the other end of the video call, sighs.

“I didn’t even mean to make you sound fake but now they all think I made you up because I admitted to Ned that I like Star Trek better than Star Wars and that’s why they all think I skipped out on building the Death Star with him,” he says, dismayed.

Peter is adorable, far too pure for his own good but without the usual naiveté that comes with it. One of Tony’s favorite traits, actually. “I hope you know that’s hilarious. Rhodey thinks you’re made up because you sound too nice.” He is, Tony thinks, but he’d rather someone be too polite than act like ‘asshole’ is a replacement for a personality.

“I’m not too nice!” Peter says like he doesn’t probably help old ladies cross the street or something equally stereotypical of nice people.

“Are too. Its not a bad thing,” Tony tells him.

“I can be mean,” Peter says. Tony’s pretty sure if he was he’d immediately cry afterwards because Peter isn’t at all mean by nature.

“Uh huh, I’m sure you’re a vicious creature,” he says, grinning.

“I _am_ vicious when I want to be,” Peter says, apparently unaware that he looks like a human chihuahua.

“I totally believe that,” Tony says, having a hard time hiding his laughter.

Peter looks offended. “You should be more supportive,” he says and Tony can’t help it, he bursts out laughing.

*

Flash looks bored. “So you’re dating a guy in _college_? That’s what you’re going with, Parker?”

Tony _is_ in college he’s not even lying about that! “Why is that so hard to believe?” That’s not even a weird thing, lots of people are in college.

“Uh huh, what’s he studying?” Liz asks, amused.

He’s not making this up, why do they think he is? “Engineering,” he says, not feeling like getting specific.

“Did the lab fumes go to his head?” Flash asks, snickering at his own attempt at a joke.

Ned throws a soy sauce packet at him. “Don’t be rude. The lab fumes obviously went to _Peter’s_ head. Don’t look at me like that dude, like how old is this guy even?”

“Eighteen, _Ned_. Traitor,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Oh, so he’s doing a Bachelors degree,” MJ says, trying to put a time line together or something.

“PhD actually, he’s super smart,” Peter says.

Flash snorts, “oh he’s dating a _genius_!” he says, disbelief obvious and Peter can’t even say anything because he doesn’t blame Flash for that one. He’d probably think he was making that up too.

“That would be a stupid lie,” he mumbles because it _is_. Why would he lie about something that sounds so fake that’s _dumb._

His phone buzzes and MJ leaps for it. “_Ha_! Proof of the boyfriend. His name is Tony,” she says, passing the phone off to Liz with _no_ regard to Peter’s privacy he guesses.

Liz scrolls through the messages and Peter swears to _god_\- “Oh, okay. I didn’t need to see that,” she says, a red tinge coming to her cheeks and Peter turns bright red.

“Stop reading my phone!” he says, embarrassed. Flash snatches it next, looking at the screen and his eyebrows fly up.

“Jesus _Christ_ Parker, you kiss your aunt May with that mouth? Go to church,” he says as Ned snatches the phone.

“Oh ew, sexting,” he says, wrinkling his nose before he deposits it back in Peter’s lap.

“No one needed to see that,” he mumbles.

“Well, at least we know he exists even if we all have to live with... _that_ forever,” Flash says, looking disproportionately haunted by this.

Peter is the one who should be haunted all his friends read at _least_ two rather intimate messages to Tony and he’d say that’s what they get for invading his privacy but also he didn’t want anyone to see those. They fall into awkward silence for a few moments.

“I hope you all know I hate you,” he tells them.

*

Tony thinks its funny that Peter’s friends think he’s fake. Or did, until they got into his phone and Peter’s cheeks had turned a shade of red Tony didn’t know humans were capable of turning. He can take a guess as to what they found and Peter might be embarrassed but he’s always been pretty shameless so he doesn’t really care. So now they believe he exists even if they seem to have maintained that Peter is lying about everything else and he doesn’t think these people know Peter well. He’s basically incapable of lying unless its by omission.

So he figures he’ll have a little fun and someone is bound to find out about their relationship and leak it to the press anyway so Peter’s friends might as well find out first. The good news is that bypassing high school seems to have been a good thing because Tony thinks this whole set up is hideous and he hates it but its a necessary evil. Peter, surprisingly, is not difficult to locate standing next to a group of people who are giving him incredulous looks.

Tony grins as he walks over, smiling wider when Peter spots him and looks relieved. “Thank _god_, can you tell them you built a semi-autonomous AI because they don’t believe me,” he says, gesturing presumably to his friends.

“Yeah, I did do that. Pissed my PhD supervisor right off because he told me it was impossible so I guess he can kiss my ass,” he says, grinning.

Peter looks pleased with himself before that turns to something akin to surprise as he realizes _normally_ Tony isn’t around to confirm his stories. Tony decides to bypass the questions by reaching out fo Peter, hooking an arm around his waist as he pulls him in for a kiss. Its soft and slow, the way Peter likes it and he melts into it easily. He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, tangling a hand in his hair and Tony’s got plans for him later but for now he figures maybe he should get back to Peter’s friends probably staring at them. So he nips at Peter’s bottom lip and pulls away, earning an upset noise from him for doing so.

He smiles at Peter and gives him another soft, chaste kiss before he turns to his friends. “Do you guys believe him _now_?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re dating _Tony Stark_?!” the one with the mathletes jacket asks, voice going shrill at the end of that statement.

Peter shrugs, arms still around Tony’s neck. “I told you that forever ago, Flash you just didn’t listen.”

The one with the curly hair turns to her companion. “You owe me twenty bucks, Liz. I was right.”

Liz, presumably, looks at her like she’s nuts. “You said you were only sixty seven precent sure!”

“Well now I’m one hundred percent sure,” she says.

“Okay, I forgive you for ditching building the Death Star with me I would have ditched you too,” Ned, Tony assumes, says.

Peter’s cheeks are a little red, unused to the attention he’s getting, but he also looks happy and that’s what Tony was going for.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
